Customers can have varying requirements for an expected quality of service. Degradations in the quality of service can be identified by the customer, which then typically results in self-troubleshooting, calls to the service provider, and ultimately a dispatch by a technician to the customer premises. The amount of time that a customer spends engaging with service provider personnel and experiencing the quality issue can increase the likelihood of the customer obtaining service from a different provider and can reduce the customer's willingness to recommend the service to others.